Truth or Dare
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: Cuánto puede repercutir en la vida de uno la decisión tomada por un jovial Nightwing que solo quería divertirse con todos? Pues siendo realistas...mucho. Y más si se le permite a su hija optar por el juego más peligroso en toda la existencia, todo para que la noche sea más apacible y Damian Wayne no se transforme en un mini Batman gruñón. ONE-SHOT


**Bienvenidos todos a un one-shot de mi autoría presentado para todos ustedes con el fin de divertirlos!**

**Verdaderamente no tengo mucho que contarles, excepto que escribí esto ayer bajo el simple motivo de que estaba feliz por aprobar una materia más de las últimas que me quedan en la universidad.**

**Sin más que notificarles, queda más que claro que los personajes no son míos sino de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_TRUTH OR DARE_**

Impasibles ojos azules miraban lo que sucedía delante de él. Una numerosa cantidad de personas con notables peculiaridades se hizo presente en la actual noche para disfrutar de lo que era una semanal reunión de descanso. Los únicos problemas ante los ojos de este hombre eran que él no gozaba mucho de malgastar su valioso tiempo en reuniones banales, además de que tampoco estaba muy feliz con el hecho de que todo se estuviese llevando a cabo en su propia mansión ya que la base que usaban recurrentemente estaba bajo mantenimiento tras un ataque ocurrido tres días atrás.

Mantenerse callado ya resultaba común en él, siendo que prefería ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor mientras bebía lentamente su vaso repleto de alcohol bajo los atentos ojos de la mujer que estaba a su lado con una mueca de satisfacción al verlo tan apático entre tanto bullicio e incluso infantilismo que aportaban los más jóvenes.

-Vamos, Bruce…disfruta de la noche- obligándolo a chocar sus copas llenas de champaña, una dama de corto cabello azabache ronroneó.

-Sigo sin saber por qué todos están aquí- bufó con molestia el dueño de casa, dándole un fugaz sorbo a su burbujeante bebida mientras cerraba los ojos para sentir cómo su acompañante jugaba con el oscuro cabello de él.

-Bueno, según Grayson todos necesitaban un lugar para relajarse. Y tú sabes lo inquieto que puede ser incluso siendo un adulto ya- tomándose su tiempo para explicarlo, la mujer respondió, viendo de reojo al nombrado que sostenía a una niña de vivaces ojos verdes en el regazo.

-_Tsk…_Ahora entiendo por qué Jason se puso feliz cuando supo que Dick iría a _Blüdhaven- recordando el breve instante en donde el ex difunto Robin saltó de alegría, el caballero oscuro de Gotham City alegó._

_Aquel primer nombre dicho atrajo la atención de varias personas presentes, quienes rápidamente buscaron en toda la gran sala para localizarlo, pero fallando estrepitosamente en su misión. La pareja de Batman también había hecho lo mismo, sin embargo ella fue la única que vocalizó su duda._

_-Recién me percato de que él no está aquí. Acaso no bajó de su habitación? – la dama de estilizada figura atlética cuestionó, solo para ser respondida por un hombre de avanzada edad que rellenó la copa de ella._

_-Lamento comunicarle que Amo Jason no se halla actualmente en la mansión, Srta. Kyle- depositando con cuidado una moderada dosis de champaña en la copa de Bruce también, el único mayordomo del hogar respondió._

_-Con tal de evitar una reunión como esta, él es capaz de esconderse en Star City- sardónico, Roy Harper pensó en voz alta, sacando risas en sus antiguos compañeros Titans que estaban allí._

_-Wow…realmente debe odiarnos como para irse a tal ciudad- sin molestarse en ver la reacción de Oliver, Hal dijo al mismo tiempo que usaba su anillo para terminar de construir con Kyle y John lo que parecía ser una serie de muñecos para Mar'i Grayson._

Aun permaneciendo callada, una determinada heroína prestaba suma importancia a la plática, tratando de ahondar mentalmente la discusión, pensando asimismo en aquel niño adolescente que se presentó frente suyo con un semblante totalmente atípico al que ella había visto en otros de la misma edad, siendo que la trató con respeto y amabilidad envidiable.

-Dudo que él haga algo como eso, de seguro que está devorando una panadería…- Tim comentó, tratando de alcanzar una taza de café que Cassie y Conner alejaban con ahínco de él por recomendación de Alfred.

-O matando a alguien como se debe- murmuró Damian desganado, conformándose con tener de compañía a Jon, siendo ambos los encargados de vigilar a la vivaz hija de Starfire y Nighwing.

-Damian…- tanto Dick como Bruce le llamaron la atención al Robin más joven.

-Tch! Tampoco es como si lo siguiera haciendo, la vaca le cambió las balas por unas de goma- fastidiado por el correctivo que le dieron y causó diversión ajena, el hijo de Talia al Ghul señaló a Stephanie.

Dicha mujer joven frunció el entrecejo ante el adjetivo que le fue dado, fulminando primero con la mirada al niño para luego sonreír maquiavélicamente.

-Hijo de Talia…- maldijo bastante audible la blonda vigilante, sacando risas a las Birds of Prey y a Catwoman.

-Eh? Por qué dijo eso? – desconociendo la razón de esas palabras, Barry Allen cuestionó a su sobrino y nieto que estaban allí en la reunión con él.

-Larga historia o corta historia? – el velocista pelirrojo inquirió, luchando contra la sonrisa que amenazaba con formarse en su rostro, algo en lo que Bart fallaba estrepitosamente.

-Corta, por favor- interesada en la razón oculta de ello, Hawkgirl se expresó.

-Es básicamente una forma de insultar que Jason le enseñó a Bizarro- la hija del comisionado Gordon respondió.

Una vez más, la atenta heroína escuchó cada detalle que podía respecto al joven adulto. Se negó a luchar contra la mueca alegre que se formó en sus labios de forma involuntaria, divertida con las ideas que podía llegar a tener él cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad, deseando más que nada volver a verlo de frente ya que las últimas veces solo podía hacerlo desde la lejanía debido a la falta de coincidencias.

-La verdad es que no sé si sentirme agradecido u ofendido por enseñarle eso…- el periodista del Daily Planet murmuró, haciendo reír a su esposa.

-Pues era él y su sutil manejo de la palabra, o Artemisa…y mejor dejo allí lo que podría decir de ella- el marido de Starfire explicó, decidiendo sabiamente guardar silencio cuando fue receptor de una fulminante mirada por parte de la amazona nombrada.

-Pfff...! Sutil y Jason no van en una misma oración, Dick. Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, incluso Gar lo sabe- Donna por poco escupió la bebida que tenía, solo para recordarle ese vital detalle que el príncipe de Gotham ausente tenía.

-Básicamente, cualquiera que lo conozca, sabe que es cierto- Beast Boy aportó su grano de arena en la plática, manteniéndose alejado de un persistente Cyborg que parecía empecinado en tratar de quitarle el plato de bocadillos que se había apropiado para él solo.

-Oh, vamos amigos! No sean tan severos con Jay, él es bueno en verdad! – levemente incómoda con oír cómo todos hablaban de su compañero Outlaw, Koriand'r pronunció al mismo tiempo que tomaba a su hija nuevamente luego de que esta se cansara de jugar con los peluches esmeraldas.

-Sí, tío Jason es bueno conmigo! – apoyando la posición de su madre, Mar'i exclamó tiernamente.

-Dices eso porque él te compra lo que quieres nada más…- cruzado de brazos en señal de oposición, Damian Wayne refutó.

Obviamente la retorta no funcionó demasiado bien en la infante si la lengua que le enseñó como respuesta significaba algo. El Robin más joven, por su parte, alzó molesto los brazos en señal de rendición, siendo consolado con palmadas en la cabeza por parte del más reciente Superboy.

-No eres nadie para decirle eso a Mar'i, después de todo Jason nos contó que él hacía lo mismo contigo cuando eras un bebé…aunque eso me parezca demasiado difícil de imaginar siquiera- gozando de ver a su medio hermano sufrir de las burlas, Red Robin agregó más leña al fuego.

-Cierra la boca, repuesto! – enseñando un ligero rubor en los pómulos por la vergüenza de que lo mencionaran siendo un bebé, el único hijo sanguíneo de Batman clamó, solo para convertirse en el foco de risas.

-Damian…- como si de un flashback se tratara, tanto Bruce como Dick amonestaron al joven vigilante.

-Ooohhh…entonces el bebé Damian si era tierno? – negándose a desaprovechar la inesperada chance de perturbar al joven maravilla, Supergirl levitó hasta donde este estaba para picarle la mejilla con un dedo, vengándose de las veces en que él no le hizo caso en algunas misiones en conjunto.

-Quizás debería preguntarle más a Red Hood sobre ese tema- una estoica Raven parló por lo bajo, notándose apenas la minúscula sonrisa lúdica.

Antes de que el joven Wayne explotara lleno de rabia, algo que todos los adultos notaron y querían evitar ya que se imaginaban a un pequeño Batman refunfuñón, una brillante bola de energía que poseía un largo cabello negro en conjunto a unos llamativos ojos verdes alzó su mano como si intentara llamar la atención.

Cosa que consiguió casi por voto unánime, siendo Damian el único que parecía querer oponerse pero se mantuvo callado tras una mera mirada de su padre.

-Necesitas algo, preciosa? – conmovida por la ternura que era capaz de emanar la pequeña, Black Canary se dirigió a ella.

-Por qué no jugamos a algo para que tío Damian no se ponga más gruñón? – desconociendo que sus palabras solo generaban más molestia en el susodicho, la diminuta híbrida humano/alienígena ofreció.

-Y qué propondrías? – viendo que sus opciones eran bastante limitadas a menos que quisieran seguir torturando a Robin, Wonder Woman cuestionó con gentileza.

Por un instante la niña se mantuvo en una tácita posición pensante, donde el entrecejo se fruncía más y más con el correr de los segundos, cautivando irresistiblemente las mentes de todos que lucían dependientes de ella para rejuvenecer la informal reunión.

-Verdad o reto! – llegando a una magnifica resolución, la infante alzó sus brazos con jolgorio, siendo respondida con ambivalentes opiniones tanto de apoyo como de renuencia.

-Realmente no es una mala idea, venga esos cinco! – mientras en su interior ella reía macabramente, Stephanie Brown dijo con jovialidad antes de chocar su palma con la niña.

-Sé lo que estás pensando…- reconociendo la racha maliciosa que tenía su compañera vigilante, Cassandra Cain susurró.

-…Y queremos ayudarte- complementó la sentencia Huntress, quien más de una vez soportó lo malcriado que determinado niño podía ser.

-Bien, si ya no hay más remedio…quién empieza? – bufando exasperadamente, Green Arrow realizó su interrogante.

-YO! – el grito de las tres mujeres que planificaban mortificar a cierto Robin se hizo oír con claridad en toda la Mansión Wayne.

-Que sea Bart, por favor. El niño me está mareando con su hiperactividad…- masculló Aquaman, refregándose los ojos y relajándose con el hecho de que Mera masajeaba el dorso de su mano libre.

-Sí! Superman, verdad o reto!? – aprovechando el descuido del trío de mujeres, Impulse exclamó y señaló con ahínco al kriptoniano que abrió grande los ojos para diversión de Lois.

-Eh…verdad? – desconfiando plenamente del joven velocista, Kal-El susurró su respuesta.

Apenas él dijo eso, un numeroso grupo compuesto de adolescentes y algunos adultos se congregó en frente de él, cuchicheando todos al mismo e imposibilitando su capacidad de discernir particularmente las voces.

-Qué es lo más extraño que has buscado en internet? – emergiendo feliz de su grupo, Bart Allen preguntó mientras Conner y Tim sonreían confiados a cada lado.

Solo Bruce y Lois bufaron divertidos por la pregunta, uno por ser un detective que todo lo sabía y la otra por ser su pareja de vida. Superman, por otro lado, luchaba con la necesidad de mirar a un costado, pues de reojo apreció la mueca lúdica de Diana Prince y su mítico lazo que brillaba.

-No puedo elegir reto ahora, cierto? – buscando una manera de zafarse del problema, el Hombre de Acero averiguó.

-Demasiado tarde, Clark- burlón, replicó el Superboy adolescente.

-Maldigo tu existencia- con falso desprecio ya que las comisuras alzadas de sus labios lo delataban, el héroe de Metropolis dijo.

-Anda, responde. No puede ser tan malo- John Stewart, con un semblante estoico, parló.

-O quizás sí? Tan solo mira su cara de vergüenza- reacomodándose al lado de su novio, Shayera hizo mención.

-Creo que deberías de usar mi lazo si se niega a continuar…- compartió sus pensamientos Wonder Woman.

-No, no! No será necesario- apresurándose en rechazar tal generosa oferta de la amazona, el kriptoniano se rindió ante el juego que sugirió la pequeña Grayson.

-Entonces no hay problema alguno para que nos respondas, me equivoco? – sintiéndose audaz por el mínimo poder que tenía por primera y de seguro última vez sobre el alienígena, Impulse habló de nuevo.

-Bart…- su abuelo le llamó la atención para que controlara su desacato.

-Está bien, está bien…lo siento, Sr. Kent- inflando las mejillas como si fuese un niño pequeño, lo que le valió que Kara picara juguetonamente su cara para molestarlo, el nieto de Flash replicó.

Previo a que Clark pudiese hablar y de alguna manera conseguir desviar el juego hacia otra persona, su esposa se le adelantó en pensamiento, abofeteándolo con la fuerza de una pluma en la pierna para distraerlo el tiempo suficiente.

-No más demoras, Kal. Responde con la verdad- demostrándoles a todos el por qué Lois Lane era capaz de estar a la par de su esposo, ella le obligó.

En el instante que el hijo de Jonathan y Martha Kent iba a abrir la boca, vio el fantasmagórico gesto fugaz y burlón que hizo el vigilante encapuchado de Gotham City, jurando internamente tomar retribución por ello.

-Yo…yo…_Oh, por Rao..._\- titubeando, Superman inició.

-Juro que Luthor mataría por estar aquí ahora mismo si la cara de Sup demuestra algo- Wally le susurró a Cyborg, el cual grababa todo para desconocimiento de sus compañeros.

Excepto Bruce, pues él sabía todo.

-Yo busqué cómo…bueno…estar con una mujer…ustedes me entienden…- entrecortado, el originario de Kripton consiguió confesar, provocando un avasallador silencio en todos los presentes.

Silencio que duró poco pues la propia Supergirl soltó una carcajada seguida rápidamente de Powergirl, para luego contagiarse a las demás personas tanto adultas como adolescentes, mientras que los más pequeños solo fruncían el ceño o simplemente no entendían pero sonreír porque todos eran felices.

Aquella heroína que a pesar de reírse externamente, en su interior tenía pensamientos relacionados aún al joven adulto que se hallaba ausente en la reunión, preguntándose cómo habría respondido él a la interrogante. Siendo así claramente su interés en él a pesar de que nunca lo expresara vocalmente ya que atraería mucho la atención.

-Ya, listo! Ahora me toca a mí! Bruce, verdad o reto!? – conteniendo para no explotar frente a sus colegas, Clark se dirigió de inmediato al dueño de la mansión.

-_Verdad, elijo verdad…-_ forzado su voz a varios tonos más graves, Selina quiso responder en lugar de su pareja, consiguiendo únicamente sacarle un bufido de diversión.

-Reto- rompiendo la fantasía de Catwoman, el hombre murciélago dio su respuesta, dando así inicio a una nueva ovación.

-Alguien que quiera darme una ayuda? – satisfecho con la contestación, Kal-El miró a los miembros de la Justice League.

-Yo, yo! Tengo una idea genial! – aproximándose rápidamente a donde el alienígena estaba, Zatanna Zatara llevaba consigo un reto que al pronunciarlo al oído de Superman, este no pudo evitar mirar con pena al Wayne mayor.

-Hey, yo también quiero saber! – Hal arrastró consigo a Barry y Oliver para informarse del cuchicheo, riendo perversamente tras unos segundos.

-Bruce…- pidiéndoles tácitamente a sus compañeros que tomen sus respectivos lugares, Clark Kent infló el pecho y llamó con falsa modestia.

-Dilo- con una respuesta corta, el Caballero de la Noche quiso terminar rápido con su turno.

-Canta _"Am I Blue"_ para todos nosotros- formando una lenta pero segura mueca lúdica en su rostro, el último hijo de Kripton se hizo saber.

-No. La fiesta se terminó- terminantemente se negó el hombre murciélago, procediendo a ponerse de pie con intenciones de retirarse, solo para ser retenido por Selina Kyle.

-No seas así, Bruce. Canta para tu público- insistió la ladrona.

-Me niego- estoico como siempre, Batman atentó a irse de nuevo, fallando estrepitosamente por el agarre de la pseudo villana.

-Canta! Canta! Canta! – los demás héroes clamaron con ansiedad, buscando avasallarlo.

-No pueden obligarme- confiado plenamente en su autoridad sobre los demás, el hijo de Thomas y Martha Wayne declaró antes de mirar fijamente a la Kyle para que lo suelte.

-Buh! – Jon Kent abucheó junto a Damian, a pesar de que este último solo lo hacía para ver a su padre capaz de hacer lo que quiera por ser Batman.

-Amargado! – Barbara se atrevió a gritar, recibiendo el apoyo de quienes fueron sucesoras del manto como Batgirl también.

-Eso no hará que cambie de opinión- sin conmoverse por las quejas, Batman aclaró.

-Sabes algo Bruce...con Jaybird ideamos un plan de contingencia contra ti en caso de que algo similar ocurriera alguna vez. Mar'i, como lo practicamos! – tranquilo y apaciguando los altos ánimos de los demás, Dick se puso de pie para hablar con calma antes de girarse bruscamente y comandar a su pequeña hija que solo asintió con fervor y corrió hasta donde el Caballero de la Noche estaba con el fin de abrazar sus piernas.

Las gélidas orbes azules se enfrentaron a los vivaces ojos verdes, demostrando una tensa lucha de voluntades que era observada fijamente por todos, así como Alfred se dedicaba disimuladamente a grabar todo para el recuerdo.

-Por favor, abuelo…canta- aplicando una súplica acompañada de una mirada tierna, la hija de Starfire expresó su deseo.

-…No- callado por un segundo, el Wayne se negó al final.

-Malo! Entonces se lo pediré al abuelo Slade! – inflando las mejillas y cruzándose de brazos luego de soltar las piernas del adulto, la niña declaró lo que iba a hacer mientras levitaba unos centímetros del suelo para regresar a donde sus padres estaban.

Algo que no consiguió ya que un posesivo Bruce Wayne la abrazó para sorpresa de todos antes de mirar a su primer pupilo con una silenciosa promesa de hacerle pasar un gran dolor, lo que le hizo palidecer al susodicho y buscar de inmediato resguardo con su esposa.

-Cantaré- más renuente a hacerlo que otra cosa, Batman reacomodó en su agarre a la niña mientras miraba mal a todos y aclaraba su garganta.

-Yay! Eres el mejor, abuelo! – feliz de saber que el plan funcionó, Mar'i besó en la mejilla al vigilante de Gotham City, valiéndole un multitudinario arrullo femenino.

* * *

Varios minutos transcurrieron en el extenso reto donde Batman fue obligado a cantar dos veces ya que varias mujeres soltaron lágrimas y los hombres sonreían satisfechos por ver al sujeto, que generalmente los mandaba incluso en contra de sus voluntades, sufrir ante las súplicas femeninas. Aquella dama heroica que aguardaba la posible llegada del pupilo ausente atinó a esbozar una mueca divertida al oír cómo este había sido quien ideó el plan para obligar al frío Caballero Oscuro a hacer algo.

Parte de ella se imaginaba las decenas de planificaciones que era capaz de crear para solo molestar a su mentor o hermanos, sí lo que pasó a continuación significaba algo, donde Bruce obligó a Damian confesar lo más humillante que Jason le hizo desde que lo conocía, siendo que mientras dormitaba tranquilo en su recámara el joven adulto se encargó de pintarle la frente como si fuese _Simba_ de _The Lion King_ antes de entregarlo Nightwing para que lo alce por los aires mientras el resto de los habitantes de la Mansión Wayne se inclinaban.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación divirtió aún más a la fémina, ya que la sucinta reacción de Robin fue retar a su predecesor a vestirse como lo hacía antes, declarando que finalmente conseguiría su venganza con al menos uno de los culpables principales de su desgracia. Por un fugaz instante, ella se imaginó al miembro faltante tener que vestirse de nuevo como lo hizo una vez hace mucho tiempo, teniendo que rápidamente enfocarse en beber su trago para ocultar un leve rubor ante lo ridículo que sería pero feliz de que sea para ella.

Fue gracias a ese pequeño acto de su parte que la heroína notó como el fiel mayordomo de la mansión se retiró en dirección a la entrada principal tras escuchar el motor de un vehículo detenerse, abriendo las enormes puertas de madera ornamentadas y dejando pasar a una masculina figura de porte similar al dueño de casa. Se sintió incapaz de despegar los ojos de él, apreciando la elegancia de sus ropas rojas y negras, perdiendo luego su respiración cuando el culpable de sus agitadas emociones se quitó la mascarilla y antifaz que ocultaban sus rasgos maduros a comparación de los que recordaba con claridad.

-Jason/Tío Jason!- fue todo lo que dijo la figura paterna del nombrado así como la sobrina pequeña, sacando de su ensoñación a la heroína y apreciando la reacción atónita que él adoptó al ver a tanta gente.

-Idea de Dick? – respondió quien actualmente iba bajo el nombre de Red Hood, agachándose para recoger en brazos a la diminuta Grayson mientras saludaba tácitamente a todos los presentes.

Excepto a ella, quien bajo una atenta mirada resultó ser la única en recibir una rara pero linda sonrisa tenue.

-Jaybird, llegaste! – el grito de Nightwing repercutió en toda la mansión, manifestándose principalmente desde lo alto de las escaleras donde el emisor se hallaba vestido con su viejo uniforme.

-Olviden mi pregunta, por supuesto que esto sería su id…QUÉ DAMIAN ESTÁS USANDO!? – volteándose para hacer frente a su medio hermano, Jason se paralizó por un segundo antes de tapar como pudo los oídos de Mar'i y gritar sus pulmones ante la pesadilla viviente que tenía delante.

-Estamos jugando verdad o reto. Ya puedes ver lo que eligió- Arsenal le respondió, viendo cómo el causante de toda la situación actual tenía una malvada mueca que heredó perfectamente de su lado materno.

-Sabía que no debía llegar temprano hoy…- por lo bajo, audible solo para aquellos con sentidos entrenados, Red Hood murmuró en señal de queja.

-Tú también jugarás, no? – esperanzada, la niña cuestionó, incomodando al joven adulto.

La heroína que observaba todo solo esperó con impaciencia en su interior, deseando verlo aceptar cualquier de las dos opciones del juego con tal que tenerlo cerca de nuevo, encontrando reconfortantemente extraña su presencia amable con ella.

-No…yo, no…- comenzó a responder el ex segundo Robin, depositando en el suelo a la pequeña Grayson y buscando la salida a la sala.

-Juega o les digo a todos quién te gusta de aquí- amenazó el primer chico maravilla, deteniendo por completo a Jason y ganándose variopintas reacciones del resto de gente.

Aquello trajo a la dama pensativa un peculiar menester de verlo participar, anhelando ser ella quien tenga los afectos de él.

-No serías capaz…- entornando la mirada, Todd fulminó a un Nightwing que vestía su uniforme modificado de los _Flying Graysons_.

-Verdad o reto, Jaybird- ignorándolo al mismo tiempo que bajaba las escaleras para tomar asiento al lado de su esposa, mientras algunos Titans se tapaban los ojos por vergüenza ajena, Dick estableció las pautas.

-De cualquier forma estoy jodido…Venga, reto! – mascullando la primera parte, el primer Red Robin declaró su elección, provocando una gran mueca alegre en su medio hermano mayor.

-Te reto a que beses a la mujer que más te gusta…o mejor déjame corregirme, la que amas! – sacando a relucir su racha maliciosa, el primer ayudante de Batman predeterminó el desafío sin consultarlo a los demás, tomando a todos por sorpresa.

-HIJO DE TALIA! …NO LO HARÉ! – totalmente ofendido, Jason renegó del juego con fuerza.

-Hazlo o les digo yo mismo- sabiendo que de una forma u otra había ganado la competencia entre ellos dos, Nightwing advirtió.

La superheroína vio el nerviosismo en el joven adulto, preocupándose brevemente cuando este recorrió con la mirada a todas las mujeres presentes, las cuales parecían ansiosas algunas. Ella, por su parte, volvió a sentir que se paralizaba al notar que por un segundo las heridas orbes azules del hombre se detenían en ella antes de continuar con la siguiente persona a su lado, como si quisiera disimularlo.

-Te odio tanto en este momento…y a ti también, niño demonio. Sé que esto es por tu culpa- realizando un movimiento de negación y derrota, el hombre de cabello negro y un mechón blanco en el frente dijo entre dientes, enfocándose en Damian al sentir que él era el culpable de su situación actual.

-Yo dije que tendría mi venganza algún día, Todd- satisfecho con el resultado de todo, el hijo de Talia aludió.

-Está bien, lo haré. Lo haré! Pero quiero que todas cierren los ojos- rendido ante el juego, Jason quiso pautar una simple regla, causando indignación en algunas de las heroínas.

-Cómo sabremos que no intentarás escaparte? – Barbara preguntó, apoyada por Supergirl.

-Acaso no lo oíste? No tengo escapatoria alguna, al menos déjame conservar mi dignidad! – abatido por lo que tenía que hacer, se explicó Jason.

-Vale, se te permitirá eso…pero Alfred te vigilará para que no huyas- Cassandra Cain replicó, asintiendo a las demás mujeres presentes y cerrando los ojos posteriormente.

Lo último que la pensativa fémina vio era el abatido rostro del vigilante que acababa de regresar, así como el escucharlo bufar en una clara señal de derrota. Sucumbida por obligación a un mundo de oscuridad, el resto de sus sentidos se agudizaron, pudiendo oír el ligero golpeteo acompasado de los zapatos que él portaba junto al movimiento de los pliegues pertenecientes al saco que vestía. Sintió el cambio en el ambiente cuando un aroma a pólvora mezclado con hojas de libros y pan recién horneado alcanzó sus fosas nasales, comprendiendo rápidamente que él estaba delante de ella, mirándola mientras no podía hacer lo mismo.

Apenas un par de callosas manos tomaron con cuidado sus mejillas y la obligaron a alzar unos centímetros la cabeza, ella rompió su parte de la cláusula impuesta. Engullida en una vista azul, la heroína atinó a mantenerse callada, descreyendo que lo que se imaginaba muy en lo profundo de su ser estaba ocurriendo realmente. El resto de la sala se borró de todo plano existencial al sentir la calidez de los labios masculinos uniéndose a los de ella en un lento roce, sintiendo cómo el temor y fastidio que Jason sentía se esfumaba con el paso de los segundos.

Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación, hizo oídos sordos a algunos aullidos lobunos llenos de burla, y también gozó del calor transmitido con la muestra de cariño amoroso si las palabras de Nightwing significaban algo.

Pero así como el reto comenzó, este debía terminar. Las manos se alejaron de sus mejillas, dejándole solo un permanente calor en ellos. El aroma envolvente que le pertenecía dejó un ligero rastro a su alrededor. La fas que apreció ahora se había volteado y enseñaba únicamente sus anchas espaldas, marchándose con paso silencioso pero firme en dirección a las escaleras, desapareciendo luego en el primer piso de la mansión.

-Pero qué Damian fue eso…? – se oyó maldecir a Tim Drake.

-Creo, padre, que llamaré a mi abuelo para que prepare la Fosa de Lazaro de nuevo para Todd- obviando el empleo de su nombre en un insulto, el actual Robin marchó en dirección al teléfono de la mansión.

-Alfred, dime que tomaste una foto de eso- Dick, aún en su traje infantil, indagó al mayordomo.

-Por supuesto, Amo Richard. Esto irá al álbum familiar- esbozando una sonrisa amplia, Pennyworth anunció orgulloso.

-Oigan, podemos abrir los ojos ya? – Stephanie inquirió, ansiosa por saber quién fue la dichosa en ganarse un beso.

-…- nadie se atrevió a decir algo por el simple hecho de desconocer las consecuencias del reto.

-Bruce? – Selina cuestionó a su pareja, aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Pueden abrirlos- estoico e inmutable, el Wayne permitió, aunque algunos de los presentes pudieron ver una sonrisa fantasma en su frio rostro.

-Muy bien chicas, quién fue la afortunada!? – acatando el comando de Batman, Zatanna se apresuró en buscar a la receptora de los afectos de Red Hood.

-Yo no- Cassandra Cain negó de inmediato.

-Tampoco- Starfire replicó también, ganándose una ceja alzada por parte de su esposo que ella respondió con un alzamiento de hombros divertido.

-Oh, yo quería un beso…- haciendo un puchero, Mar'i se quejó.

-Al parecer el muchacho respeta a sus mayores un poco- demostrando que nada había pasado con ella, Mera se reacomodó en su lugar junto a Arthur.

-O al menos a las mujeres casadas o comprometidas- la esposa de Superman comentó, afirmando la suposición previamente explayada.

-Bien, creo que sería bueno que se pronuncie la ganadora entonces…- Wonder Girl opinó, sin saber que aquello iba a desatar una mini discusión.

-Pues eso es obvio, Cass. Barbara fue la ganadora- acusó Kara con el entrecejo fruncido.

-De qué hablas!? Desde aquí puedo notar las mejillas sonrosadas de Donna! – reafirmó sus pensamientos Batgirl.

-Yo!? Acaso no puedes ver cómo ella intenta ocultar que fue quien recibió el beso!? – la amazona señaló a la kriptoniana con ahínco.

Al ver que la diatriba iba en crecimiento constante, el resto se alejó un poco del reducido grupo, dejándolas que se tranquilicen de una vez por todas.

-Vaya, quién iba a pensar que el niño provocaría algo como esto. Tú crees que Donna fue la recibió el beso, Diana? – Shayera disfrutaba de la animosidad presentada, girando la cabeza para charlar con su colega de la Justice League sin percatarse que John Stewart abría grande sus ojos y se apresuraba en tratar de llamarle la atención.

-Eh? – recién ahora saliendo de su ensueño, Wonder Woman se volteó presentando un notable rubor en los pómulos junto a una mirada aturdida que todo este tiempo estuvo enfocada en las escaleras de la mansión.

La thanagariana perdió la facultad de hablar al reconocer rápidamente las señales en su amiga, llevándose las manos a la boca antes de soltar un agudo grito seguido de una carcajada, lo cual llamó la atención de todas las féminas presentes que nada tardaron en saber lo que había ocurrido.

-No lo creo…- siendo inesperada la noticia reveladora, Powergirl balbuceó.

-Pues créelo querida, pues todos nosotros fuimos testigos- manteniendo una mueca sardónica, Hal Jordan anunció.

-De hecho, Alfred tendrá más fotos con las cuales llenar su álbum…- incluso Bruce habló respecto al tema.

-Padre, abuelo dice que tendrá preparada la fosa en caso de que Todd perezca. Así como también me dijo que lo que hizo afianzó sus probabilidades de convertirse en el próximo heredero a ser _La Cabeza del Demonio_\- regresó Damian, notificándoles a todos sobre su llamada, aunque la última parte la dijo con un leve tono de envidia.

Diana Prince, hija de Hippolyta, se paró bruscamente de su asiento, deteniendo la cotilla de los demás. Sus orbes azules nunca dejaron de mirar las escaleras, objetivo al cual marchó luego de dejar su copa en las manos de Shayera. Ella nunca sabría si le dijeron algo en ese trayecto donde empleó una decena y media de pasos apurados, pues iba inmersa en un único pensamiento mientras apretaba con fuerzas su Lazo de la Verdad, empecinada en hallar la respuesta final de lo que ella tenía en mente.

* * *

Desconocía el tiempo que transcurrió desde que entró a su habitación, se quitó la ropa y sumergió en la tina repleta de agua caliente. Esto último fue un raro recurso plenamente necesario para combatir con lo que sentía al aceptar el reto que su hermano mayor le dio, así como la mirada que recibió por parte de la mujer que besó, sabiendo que al hacer eso arriesgaba su vida misma de nuevo.

Tardíamente reaccionó como era debido Jason Todd al sentir una presencia en el baño propio que poseía la recámara, abriendo con lentitud los ojos para tan solo hallarse con la atlética pero bella figura de una amazona que lucía una seriedad intimidante mientras en su mano derecha sostenía su fiable lazo al punto en que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

-Sé que debe odiarme ahora mismo, pero podría esperar hasta que termine al menos? – ocultando lo mejor posible su súbito temor, Red Hood le habló con sumo respeto.

-Por qué lo hiciste? – pasando por alto el pedido del hombre, Diana interrogó.

-…Por el reto- negándose a responder primero, el vigilante optó por decir medias verdades.

-Mientes. Por qué lo hiciste? – dando un solo paso al frente y acortando la distancia entre ambos, ella cuestionó de nuevo.

-Ya lo sabe, fue el reto que Dick me dio- insistiendo en su postura, Jason buscó hundirse más en el agua de la tina.

Wonder Woman, por su parte, nunca esperó encontrarse con el hecho de que el motivo de su movilización se hallara tomando un baño, así como tampoco esperó por parte propia ingresar a dicha extensión de la recámara por instinto, quedándose tiesa al ver parte del torso desnudo y con cicatrices de él.

Le era imposible dejar de sentir la calidez y el aroma de él a su alrededor, ansiando internamente por más y más, sintiéndose muy fuera de sí. Lo recordaba, la primera vez que se conocieron y hablaron con tanta cordialidad que descreyó en un principio que fuese un niño. No obstante, aquella imagen de él se distorsionó en su totalidad con el paso del tiempo, topándose al día de hoy con un hombre maduro que fácilmente era más alto que ella y tenía la fisionomía de una persona capaz de atraer mucha atención femenina si la discusión que se llevó abajo significaba algo.

-Jason Todd…verdad o reto? – consumiendo en su totalidad el espacio que los separaba, Diana se esforzó inhumanamente en no mirar más allá de los ojos azules del hombre, alzando al mismo tiempo su lazo.

Un tácito momento inundó el baño, siendo claramente incómodo para el dúo, hasta que ella notó cómo el agua de la tina se mecía creando circulares ondas cuando una mojada mano izquierda emergió y tomó parte de la herramienta bendecida por los dioses.

-Verdad- optó Red Hood.

-Por qué me besaste? – formuló su interrogante la embajadora de las amazonas.

-Porque Dick me dijo que así lo hiciera con la mujer que amo…Verdad o reto? – confesó él, para luego aprovechar que eran solo ellos dos con el fin de continuar el juego.

-Verdad- al igual que él, ella aceptó confesar.

-Te desagradó? – haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ocultar su miedo al rechazo, ya que las posibilidades de ello eran astronómicas según su punto de vista, el hombre desnudo inquirió.

-Para nada. Es mi turno, qué eliges? - sonriendo para tranquilizar ya que notó su temor, Diana no sintió la necesidad de que el lazo la obligara a revelar lo que sintió, tomando asiento posteriormente en el borde de la tina sin dejar de mirarlo a la cara.

-Verdad- eligió de nuevo Jason.

-Desde cuándo? – averiguó la originaria de Themyscira.

-Desde la primera vez que te vi- olvidándose de la forma apropiada de hablarle que empleaba siempre, el ex Red Robin se halló inmerso en el juego privado que tenían.

-Acaso tú...? Tú sabes, hiciste lo que los jóvenes hacen por lo general cuando piensan en una mujer? – ignorando que ya había pasado su turno, volvió a preguntar la heroína.

-Esas fueron dos preguntas más- incapaz de dejarle pasar por alto aquello, le recriminó el vigilante de Gotham City.

-Respóndelas, Jason- apretando su agarre en el lazo para que brille alrededor de la mano masculina, comandó Diana.

-Tch…No. Nunca pude al pensar en ti. Se sentía…mal. Que no merecías ser rebajada a pensamientos de un adolescente hormonal- obligado a decir la verdad, relató él, enviándole luego una mirada flagrante.

Satisfecha y conmovida por la respuesta dada, Wonder Woman estiró su mano libre hasta el húmedo cabello de Red Hood, hundiendo las delgadas falanges en las hebras azabaches para después juguetear con el mechón canoso que tenía delante.

-Verdad- sin la necesidad de que se lo pregunten, ella tomó su elección.

-Desde cuándo tú? – emulando la interrogante de ella, el segundo Robin quiso saber.

-Evolucionó poco a poco sin que me dé cuenta desde el primer día que nos conocimos también. Qué eliges ahora? – cerrando los ojos por un breve instante, ella liberó lo que contuvo por tanto tiempo e incluso ocultó en su mente tras la muerte y resurrección del hombre a quien masajeaba su cabeza, dando paso así a una nueva toma de decisión.

-Reto- queriendo saber lo que le deparaba, atino a decir él, habiendo sucumbido a la relajación.

-Bésame de nuevo- soltando su parte del lazo, Diana determinó la pauta.

Tomado por sorpresa, Jason abrió los ojos al sentir que los brazos de la heroína iban en dirección de su nuca, sumergiendo los delicados dedos en el corto pelo de allí para atraer su rostro contra el de ella y reclamar los labios con un fervor que nunca se imaginó. Recapacitando con una velocidad sobrehumana, él imitó la gesticulación de la maravillosa mujer, llevando inclusive al punto de atraer contra su desnudo cuerpo y obligarla inconscientemente a entrar a la ducha, mojándola por completo.

-Reto- separándose unos milímetros del joven adulto, la amazona murmuró con la boca abierta y jadeando por aire.

-No te vayas- fue todo lo dijo él, anhelante de la situación que sobrepasaba su imaginación.

-No tenía planeado hacerlo luego de entrar a tu habitación- confesó ella, retomando el caluroso beso e intentando dominarlo.

Las manos de él dejaron de sujetarla, decidiendo por motus propio el camino de intentar quitarle la parte superior del traje a la mujer que lo acompañaba. Soltando gruñidos de fastidio, Diana consoló a su actual pareja concediéndole el pedido tácito, así como también la extracción de la parte inferior del uniforme junto a las botas, quedándose únicamente con los brazaletes y tiara mientras se ponía de pie para enseñarle su desnudez.

Algo que él rápidamente copió, parándose frente a ella, obligándola a inclinar hacia atrás levemente la cabeza para verlo a la perfección. Analizaron sus cuerpos, sumergiéndose en las misteriosas historias que las cicatrices que portaban tenían, como asimismo en la tonificación de los músculos que comprendían sus atléticas figuras.

Cuidadoso, Jason le quitó la tiara, depositándola sobre unas toallas aledañas, prosiguiendo de inmediato con atar un extremo del lazo a la muñeca siniestra de ella y así mirarla de nuevo a los ojos azules que tanto amaba.

-En serio quieres continuar? – buscando asegurarse que era algo que Diana deseaba pues nunca se aprovecharía de ella, Red Hood inquirió.

La heroína solo sonrió, apropiándose del extremo restante y atándoselo en la muñeca diestra con un firme nudo. Acto seguido, llevó de nuevo sus manos a la nuca del hombre, atrayéndolo a un beso repleto de deseo mutuo y cariño acumulado, gimiendo en el interior de sus bocas cada vez que uno mordía un labio o ganaba una batalla con las lenguas.

Aferrándose al cuerpo femenino, el vigilante masajeó cada centímetro posible de piel broncínea, sintiendo su virilidad erguirse y rozar constantemente la pelvis de su acompañante. Con cada minuto que batallaban oralmente, el calor aumentaba exponencialmente, cayendo en consecuencia al agua que perdía su temperatura pero aun así no creaba molestia al dúo.

La frotación los excitaba, teniendo que recurrir a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire. Los labios de él bajaron metódicamente, yendo por la línea de la mandíbula hasta descender y hallar un par de aureolas oscuras que cubrió con su boca, succionando y mordiendo con suavidad, sacándole así gritos de placer a la maravillosa amazona. El accionar de él se frenó momentáneamente al sentir un ligero cambio de sabor en el interior de su cavidad oral, alejándose para descubrir que lecha materna descendía de los pezones, corroborando de esa manera las hipótesis de que las guerreras de Themyscira estaban preparadas para ser madres en cualquier momento.

-No te detengas- pidió la heroína, mordiéndose el labio inferior por el deseo.

-Nunca- fue lo que el vigilante dijo, volviendo a besarla y compartiéndole el sabor que a él le gustó de inmediato.

Las torneadas piernas rodearon la cintura masculina, reduciendo al máximo la distancia y en consecuencia uniendo sus sexos en un placentero descuido que les hizo separarse para soltar un gemido al unísono. Se miraron otra vez, enfrentando las orbes azules de apenas distintas tonalidades, compartiendo sus agitadas inhalaciones y exhalaciones, tomando conocimiento que ambos estaban empapados y abrazándose aún.

Un pausado vaivén innato rompió su monotonía, aumentando paulatinamente la velocidad al punto en que ambos luchaban por la dominancia sin dejar de mirarse. Ninguno podía concebir aún la idea de que esto estaba pasando, sin embargo lo disfrutaban como si no hubiese un mañana, pues sentían que estaban completos finalmente. Ambos, de alguna manera, consiguieron tener a la persona que siempre rondaba por sus mentes.

-Verdad- respirando con dificultad, ella dijo.

-Te amo. Verdad- contestó él antes de repetir la misma palabra que ella.

-Te amo. Reto- con su cuerpo moviéndose sin control alguno propio, la heroína confesó bajo el brillo del lazo, obligándose a proponer un último desafío.

-Hasta el final- declaró el vigilante, cerrando los ojos y besándola con todo el amor que tenía por ella.

-Hasta el más allá- feliz, la pelinegra replicó entre besos, dejándose llevar finalmente.

Hundiéndose brevemente bajo el agua de la tina, el dúo continuó su apareamiento, cambiando constantemente de posición hasta resurgir y continuar su acto. El miembro viril de él entraba y salía del sexo de ella, depositando en el interior un clímax luego de largos minutos, solo para proseguir ciegamente a medida que la dominancia se inclinaba al otro punto de la balanza, permitiéndoles así disfrutar por igual.

* * *

En la planta baja de la Mansión Wayne reinaba el silencio absoluto, donde los adultos y adolescentes mantenían sus ojos abiertos al mismo tiempo que se aseguraban que las figuras pequeñas e infantiles estaban con sus oídos tapados mientras Alfred los obligaba a descender a la baticueva.

-Wow…- Roy Harper atinó a decir únicamente.

-Doble wow amigo…- acompañó en sentimiento Beast Boy.

-Nunca me esperé algo así de ellos dos. Y tú, Conn…Conner, qué estás haciendo!? – Cassie estaba hablándole al primer Superboy, solo para enfurecerse cuando descubrió que este miraba hacia arriba con concentración.

Lo que le valió un zape en la nuca por parte de Wonder Girl.

Así como Barbara le dio uno a Supergirl, y Helena a Powergirl.

-Pensé que Todd no podría ser más estúpido, pero luego regresa de no sé dónde y me sorprende con esto…- por lo bajo murmuró Damian, a quien tarde le tapó los oídos Selina en un acto instintivo maternal que Bruce notó.

-Pues cómo crees que viniste al mundo? En un ritual de sacrificio? – ironizó Tim, aprovechando el desconcierto de todos para hacerse con una taza de café.

-…Mejor llamo a abuelo de nuevo para darle la noticia de que no será necesaria la Fosa de Lazaro- mirando a Red Robin por un momento mientras se imaginaba haciéndole explotar la cabeza con los rayos láser de Jon, el actual niño maravilla fue a buscar un medio de comunicación.

-Mi Jaybird cumplió su sueño gracias a mí! – demasiado dramático para el gusto de los Titans, Nightwing clamó al mismo tiempo que su esposa e hija lo empujaban hasta detrás de la moneda gigante para que pueda cambiarse de ropa.

-Pensé que eras la mamá gallina de Damian nada más…- Cassandra Cain mencionó, apareciendo al lado de Kori luego conseguir una vestimenta alternativa para el Grayson.

-Lamentablemente aprendí que lo es para todos después de cinco minutos con él- palmeándole la espalda condescendientemente, Stephanie le respondió a su colega.

Ausente del cuchicheo que no discriminaba a nadie, Batman tomó asiento en su habitual silla, mirando fijamente a la apagada pantalla gigante al mismo tiempo que podía ver el femenino reflejo allí de su pareja aproximándosele antes de sentir sus brazos alrededor del cuello.

-Sorprendido? – en un timbre de voz burlón, Catwoman cuestionó.

-No- negó rotundamente el Caballero de la Noche.

-En serio? – siendo esta vez ella quien se asombró, volvió a inquirir la ladrona.

-Admito que lo de Diana no me lo esperaba- dando el brazo a torcer, el detective de Gotham City soltó un contenido suspiro mientras soportaba la mueca lúdica de Selina.

-Por qué? Acaso la señorita amazona que todo el mundo ama no podía enamorarse según tú? – disfrutando de jugar con el Wayne, la Kyle continuó.

-Nunca pensé así. Solo creí que ella tenía un amor maternal para con Jason- recordando del primer encuentro entre ambos en aquel cumpleaños de Kal-El, Batman replicó.

-Vaya, eso no me lo imaginaba…Y ahora que harás con todos ellos? – alzando las cejas por una creencia que para ella también sería común ya que de joven Red Hood era alguien de peculiar carisma, la pelinegra con vestido de coctel elegante susurró para oídos del vigilante nada más, enfocándose luego en el problema actual que significaba tener a todos los invitados en la baticueva.

-Tenía pensado en activar la autodestrucción del lugar- mirándola con un rostro sin emociones primero, Bruce terminó esbozando un alzamiento de labios, lo que le hizo ganar un ligero golpe en el hombro.

-No hagas esas bromas, no van contigo- creyéndole en un principio, Selina le amonestó.

-Lo sé, tan solo les diré que se larguen de aquí- poniéndose de pie y encaminándose en dirección a donde los demás estaban, el vigilante de Gotham City declaró.

-Bruce! No puedes hacer eso! – viendo que iba totalmente en serio, Catwoman exclamó.

-Selina, puedo hacer lo que quiera…soy Batman - confiado, este le respondió mientras la pantalla gigante que anteriormente estaba apagado se encendió con una cuenta regresiva para la autodestrucción del lugar.

* * *

**Bien, aquí se terminó esta historia!**

**Qué les pareció?**

**Fue entretenida?**

**Se esperaban una trama así o se imaginaron cualquier otra cosa?**

**Gustaron las verdades y retos que hubo en el grupo?**

**Será verdad que Jason enseñó esos insultos modificados solo para molestar a Damian?**

**En serio Clark buscó eso en internet?**

**Sorprendió que Batman tuviera que cantar de nuevo por culpa del plan de contingencia que tenía contra él?**

**Slade en realidad verá como una nieta a Mar'i? (tengamos en cuenta que Deathstroke es básicamente un mentor más para Nightwing)**

**Dudaron de la identidad de la misteriosa heroína?**

**Qué habrá estado haciendo Red Hood en el tiempo ausente a la reunión?**

**Era necesario que Dick se vistiera de Robin?**

**Esperaban que Jason besara a otra mujer?**

**Esperaban que Diana reaccionara de tal manera e hiciera lo que hizo?**

**Ra's al Ghul tendrá más en cuenta como heredero a Todd ahora que consiguió conquistar a una amazona?**

**Batman de verdad odia tanto las reuniones como para activar la autodestrucción de su baticueva para que se larguen de allí?**

**Cuánto esperaron para que Bruce diga su mítica frase?**

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, OPINIONES, IDEAS, PREGUNTAS, QUEJAS, CRÍTICAS, PENSAMIENTOS, ETC!**

**Saludos!**


End file.
